


Make Me Rise

by freosan



Series: Cascade [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Title Kink, awkward kink discovery, boot kink, told you you'd get there gladio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freosan/pseuds/freosan
Summary: “I’m not gonna try and force you to do this,” Noct says. “Either get on the floor or get the fuck out.”That’s not a choice at all. Gladio drops to his knees in front of his king.Then Noct’s leaning forward, fast as a warp, and grabbing the hair at the top of his head in a mercilessly tight grip. He yanks Gladio in so his head is bowed between his legs. Gladio digs his nails into his own thighs to stop himself fighting back.“Let’s get this straight,” Noct says. Gladio can feel his breath on the back of his neck. “Right now, you’re mine.”
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Cascade [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/851001
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	Make Me Rise

“I want you to show me something,” Gladio says.

Prompto kisses the hollow of his throat, gentle and warm. “Oh yeah? What’s that, big guy?”

“You’ve been getting kinky with Iggy and Noct for a while now, right? I was kinda wondering…”

Prompto’s eyes light up. They’re both still fully clothed - mostly clothed - _okay,_ Gladio has his shirt off, but they’re both still wearing pants - and they weren’t doing much more than lazily making out, but Gladio can feel the change in Prompto’s attitude the second the subject comes up. “You want to get rougher?”

“Yeah.” Gladio pauses. It’s no surprise Prompto would make the assumption that he wants to dominate. He doesn’t think anyone’s ever taken him for anything but a top.

Prompto wraps his arms around Gladio’s neck. “It’s okay. I saw you when Ignis was cutting me up,” he purrs in his ear. “Knew you’d ask eventually.”

Gladio can’t exactly deny how hot he found that scene, even after his first bad reaction. At least he’s apologized enough for that by now that the memory doesn’t sting quite as much as it used to. “I want to be the one taking it,” Gladio says.

There’s just a brief pause in Prompto’s reply, just enough time for Gladio to die a little inside. “Oh,” Prompto says, and then it’s obvious he’s confused but trying to be helpful. Like he does. “You know, I don’t, like… I don’t know how to do that,” he says. “I mean, I’d try! But I don’t know if it’d be good.”

Gladio shakes his head. “Nah, not like that.” He swallows. He’s not _scared_ , he’s just _cautious_ , of what Prompto will think when he says it. “I was thinking we ask Noct.”

Prompto laughs, but it’s not mean. More relieved. “ _Oh_. You want me to be moral support?”

“I don’t know how to do it,” Gladio admits. He takes Prompto’s hand, where his arm is still wrapped around the back of his neck, and gives it a squeeze. “You’re good at it. The way they look at you…” he shrugs. “Noct’s never looked at _me_ like that.”

“Like what?” Prompto challenges.

“Like you put the stars in the sky,” Gladio answers honestly.

Prompto blushes. Gladio always liked the way that looked on him, bright pink all across his pale freckled cheeks and nose. He kisses the freckles on one cheek and Prompto laughs and squirms pleasantly in Gladio’s lap.

“I dunno what I’m doing, either,” Prompto says. “I just do what feels good, or - or whatever they tell me to. Noct likes telling me what to do, you know? And Iggy likes, uh, hurting me.”

Gladio runs his hand up Prompto’s back and gives his hair a tug, grinning when Prompto leans into it. “Yeah, I know. Don’t think I’m into the stuff you and Iggy do, exactly.”

“You want Noct to order you around?” Prompto says, and a small, shy smile spreads across his face. “That’s a new one.”

“Hey, I’m adventurous. I’ll try anything once,” Gladio tells him.

Prompto laughs and pulls him down to kiss again.

*****

It’s later.

“I’m not gonna try and force you to do this,” Noct says. “Either get on the floor or get the fuck out.”

That’s not a choice at all. Gladio drops to his knees in front of his king.

“That’s more like it.”

Noct was surprised, when they came out with it, Prompto grinning like a kid with candy and Gladio uncharacteristically quiet. He floundered a bit, and Gladio wondered if he’d made a mistake in asking. But Ignis - thank fuck for Iggy, seriously - and Prompto dragged them through it, and now Gladio’s here, naked, watching Noct as he sits back on the bed.

Noct, who’s still fully clothed and wearing his combat boots. Noct who’s looking down his nose at Gladio like he might be something he scraped _off_ his combat boots. Gladio wasn’t a hundred percent sure, even when he talked it through with Prompto, that he was gonna be into this. But now he’s getting hard so fast it fucking hurts. He digs his nails into the ratty hotel carpet.

“You look good down there,” Noct says, cocking his head, raking his eyes over Gladio’s body. Gladio can almost feel the weight of his predatory gaze.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Gladio replies, trying not to choke.

Noct snorts. “We’re gonna have to work on the compliment thing.”

“Can’t let that ego get any bigger than it already is,” Gladio says without thinking.

He hears Prompto gasp from the bed behind him. Then Noct’s leaning forward, fast as a warp, and grabbing the hair at the top of his head in a mercilessly tight grip. He yanks Gladio in so his head is bowed between his legs. Gladio digs his nails into his own thighs to stop himself fighting back.

“Let’s get this straight,” Noct says. Gladio can feel his breath on the back of his neck. “Right now, you’re _mine_.”

Gladio knows that there’s only one right answer to that and he hears it coming out of his mouth in a low sigh. “Yes, sir.”

“Good answer,” Noct says, and something inside Gladio purrs. But then Noct continues, now gently petting the hair at the nape of Gladio’s neck. “Good instincts. But that’s what you call Cor.”

Gladio stares at the floor between his knees. “What do you wanna hear?”

“I still have a _name_ ,” Noct points out, which Gladio guesses should’ve been obvious, but still.

“You really want me to call you _Noct_ while we’re doing this?”

Prompto clears his throat. “Um. I call him ‘Your Majesty’,” he says. “I know it might not really be your thing but maybe it’s worth a try?”

“Majesty,” Gladio tries out. Above him, Noct draws in a breath. Gladio agrees with him.

Noct plants his boot on Gladio’s left shoulder. He grinds the sole into the muscle there before he lets go of Gladio’s hair, and then shoves him up to sitting again. Gladio straightens his spine and Noct rests his heel on his shoulder. He looks down at Gladio with his head cocked, considering. Gods above, he looks like… royalty.

“Stay just like that for a second,” Noct orders lazily. The toe of his boot taps Gladio in the temple. Gladio tightens his fists and his cock jumps.

“Liked that, huh?” Noct asks. He doesn’t bother to wait for Gladio’s answer. “Put your hands behind your head.”

Gladio does it, lacing his fingers together at the back of his head. Noct’s boot brushes against his wrist and then taps on his face again. He was ready for it, but he thinks that just makes the reaction stronger.

Noct just barely smiles. “Oh yeah. That’s working for you.”

“Yeah.” This is fucking weird. But Noct’s not wrong. His body and some part of the back of his head are a hundred and ten percent on board. The rest of his brain wants to get up and leave, but it’s overruled. He _wants_ this.

“You want to kiss it?”

“ _What_?” Gladio blurts out.

Noct rolls his eyes and kicks him a little, lifting the heel of his boot to drop on Gladio’s shoulder. “Answer the question.”

Noct’s eyes are dark and intent, the kind of laser focus Gladio rarely inspires in him. Gladio doesn’t hesitate. He turns his head and presses his lips to the black leather. Clean, thankfully. Ignis must’ve fixed them up just for this.

“Good. Now lick it.”

Gladio watches Noct out of the corner of his eye as he opens his mouth and licks a long stripe from the arch of his boot to the toe. It tastes straight up awful, a combination of shoe polish and ground-in dirt, but Gladio kinda doesn’t give a shit. Whatever part of him got so happy when Noct praised him is _thrilled_ by this.

Noct doesn’t look like he’s having a bad time, either. He grins when Gladio turns back to face him, licking his lips to get the taste off them.

“I should be making you clean these, huh? Give Iggy a break.”

The teasing doesn’t sit right, somehow, and Gladio bristles. At least he doesn’t let it out in his tone, but he’s still not all that deferent. “Or you could do your own chores, princess.”

Noct opens his mouth, likely to whine about something, but he stops himself before any words come out and just frowns. Gladio’s proud of him. His foot slips from Gladio’s shoulder to his chest, pushing him back; Gladio tightens his core and stays upright.

“Are you sure you get this subbing thing?” Noct asks. “You’re supposed to be polite. _Prompto’s_ always polite.”

“You wouldn’t know what to do with me if I was,” Gladio says, and as an afterthought adds, “Your Majesty.”

Noct’s eyes narrow and he leans forward, his boot digging into Gladio’s collarbone and the muscles of his chest. Gladio fights to keep himself from swaying backwards. He told Noct _rough’s fine but I don’t get off on pain_ and this is just right. Like a challenge he has to live up to.

And then Noct pulls his foot back, planting it on the ground, leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees. “I don’t know what the hell to do with you now. I thought you wanted me to show you your place,” he says, and suddenly the hair on the back of Gladio’s neck is standing up.

“Yeah, so do it,” Gladio challenges him, in a voice that’s almost a growl. Noct has him naked and kneeling; shouldn’t this be _easier_? Shouldn’t he be all glassy-eyed and blissed out like Prompto gets when Noct so much as tugs on his hair?

Noct almost leaves it too long, almost lets Gladio decide this isn’t worth it. Almost. But not quite. “What do you think your place is?”

Gladio can’t remember a time when Noct asked him a question like that while looking him in the eye. Now he is. Gladio knows this isn’t real, exactly, but he’s not playing when he replies, “Serving you.”

“Yeah. You were born to serve your _king_ , right?” Noct asks. Gladio can’t look away from Noct’s face, but he sees the flicker of fire in the palm of Noct’s hand just the same. He sits up straighter and hears Prompto hiss behind him.

Noct reaches out to him, fire dancing on his fingers, the heat of it searing against Gladio’s cheek, and it takes all his training to hold still as Noct’s hand hovers an inch from his face. Gladio hardly ever sees this kind of control out of Noct, it must be taking a toll on him, but it doesn’t last long. Noct blows the fire out and his breath is ice, a harsh contrast that soothes Gladio’s skin and chills him to the bone all at once.

“You want this, right? You want me to order you around? You want to be on your knees for me.”

Yes, and _yes_ , and yes, Gladio thinks, but also all he wants is for Noct to touch him. He ducks his head towards Noct’s hand, pressing his face into the palm, but he only gets the barest brush of skin on skin before Noct pulls back and shoves his heel hard into Gladio’s chest. Gladio falls backward, catching himself on his hands.

Noct looks down at him through his lashes, chin lifted, regal and as far away as if he was sitting on the throne. “Convince me,” he says.

Gladio sits up and gets back into position slowly, back straight, hands behind his head. “How can I do that, Majesty?”

He kind of doubts that Noct had anything in mind, the way that his king’s expression freezes. Fuck, if neither of them know what to do next…

Help comes from an unexpected quarter. Gladio’s gotta remember not to underestimate Prompto. “He wants you to - hey, Noct, uh, your Majesty, can I help him out?”

Noct looks over Gladio’s shoulder. Part of Gladio is jealous but there’s something else, too, some kind of excitement that comes from Prompto talking like his opinion is irrelevant.

“Yeah, go ahead,” Noct says. Gladio hears the shuffle of fabric and a thump. He nearly turns to look, but Noct shakes his head slightly and Gladio decides it’s not that important anymore that he sees what’s going on.

Prompto is easy enough to track as he comes up behind Gladio, anyway. Shuffling across the floor on his knees is noisy. And he’s careful to put his hand at Gladio’s lower back, first, before he trails it up to cradle the back of Gladio’s head in a surprisingly strong grip. His bare chest presses up against Gladio’s side.

“You can bring your hands down,” he says in Gladio’s ear. “I’m just gonna guide you, okay?”

Gladio nods without taking his eyes off Noct, and lets Prompto push his head forward, slowly, until he’s bent double with his face and hands pressed into the ground by Noct’s feet. Prompto follows him down so he can keep talking.

“Just do what comes naturally,” Prompto says, then seems to think about it. “Uh, or maybe not - it’s easier to keep quiet. Unless you wanna ask for something. He’d like that, if you asked.”

Prompto’s hand stays in Gladio’s hair, but the grip has loosened; Gladio nods, his cheek rubbing against the carpet. Noct’s foot taps just inches away from Gladio’s face.

“Don’t make it _too_ easy for him,” Noct grumbles.

“You’re already freaking him out, your Majesty,” Prompto says. “Just trying to help.” _He_ sounds relaxed. Gladio can hear the smile.

“Nah. He likes a challenge.” Noct’s tapping toe comes to rest on top of Gladio’s hand. He doesn’t press down, but the quiet threat is there. “Right, Shield?”

His voice is low, dark, a surprise to hear coming out of Noct’s mouth. More surprising is the way the question seems to slide down Gladio’s spine and force his back to arch, his limbs to go lax. Gladio decides to take Prompto’s advice. Instead of talking, he moves, closing the small distance between his lips and Noct’s boot, kissing the toe. He looks up at Noct sideways as he opens his mouth, and runs his tongue up the side to the laces.

Noct curses and his foot moves forward, pinning Gladio’s hand under the heel of his boot. That’s more than fine. Gladio isn’t going anywhere. He has to lean forward to lick his way up the inner ankle, and his hips come up as he does it. He can’t think about what he looks like right now, or the view Ignis is getting from the bed behind him. Instead he concentrates on what he’s trying to tell Noct. Maybe Noct will figure out what it is, because gods know Gladio hasn’t managed to put words around it yet.

He pauses, when he’s run out of leather to lick, and hovers over the bare skin between Noct’s boot and the hem of his pants. Just breathing, for a minute, waiting to be pushed away, but Noct doesn’t. Gladio leans in to press the most chaste kiss he can manage to Noct’s pale calf.

Noct’s breathing gets rough and fast as Gladio closes his eyes, kisses Noct’s skin again, flattens out the hand under Noct’s boot. “Getting there,” Noct says, and his voice is _almost_ steady. “Never thought I’d get to tell _you_ this, but get out of your head.” He tugs on Gladio’s hair in emphasis.

Prompto nudges Gladio in the shoulder. “He’s got a point, dude. Relax.”

Easy for them to say, Gladio thinks, but doesn’t say out loud. That’d be way too hypocritical. So instead he does what he wants Noct to do when he tells him to get out of _his_ head - tries to listen to his experience and his instincts.

They’re stumped too. He’s got nothing, literally nothing, to go on. Not that he doesn’t _want_. He does. But he freezes again, unable to understand what the right action is. If it were romance they were playing at, or sparring, he’d know where to go with this, but on his knees, he can only wait for a guiding hand.

Noct makes an annoyed huffing sound. It’s a deliberate tell and he’s giving Gladio time to prepare. Gladio knows that, but when Noct lifts his other foot and plants it between Gladio’s shoulder blades, he goes down like he’s been stabbed. Face flat against the carpet, back arched at an angle that would strain even Ignis’s flexibility, Gladio feels the air go out of his lungs.

“Okay, fine, you don’t know what you want, I’ll tell you.”

“Yes, Majesty,” Gladio says, grateful and relieved.

“You’re gonna fuck Prompto until I say you’re done. I want to watch.”

One time, Gladio made fun of him for that _one time_ , and Noct remembered it well enough to use it against him? Gladio nods and feels the carpet catch on his beard.

“That okay, Specs? Prompto?” Noct asks.

“I’m not gonna say no to that,” Prompto says.

The edge of Noct’s boot digs into Gladio’s shoulder as his attention shifts to his other sub. Gladio grits his teeth. There it is again, the first spike of jealousy and then part of him thinking: _yes, this is how it should be_.

“I know you’ll take good care of him,” Ignis’s voice sounds distant to Gladio’s ears. He’s still all proper and not even a little out of breath.

“Damn right I will,” Noct says. _That_ voice Gladio is attuned to. He feels a little like he’s caught up in a fight, where he has to discard everything as irrelevant except his king and the enemies around them. But there’s nothing to fight. The tension in his body just builds and builds. He’s aching with it, knots forming in his shoulders and back, and he’s gotten hard and lost it again so many times that his balls are throbbing.

Noct’s feet leave Gladio’s body, and Gladio sits up on his knees again, watching him. His eyes don’t leave his king even as Noct turns his attention to Prompto. A gesture has Prompto up on the bed, and another tells him to turn on his back and lie between Noct’s legs, his hair almost but not quite brushing against the increasingly obvious bulge in Noct’s pants. When Noct has Prompto settled like he wants, he snaps his fingers. Gladio jumps to attention.

“Get up here, Shield,” Noct says, without looking away from Prompto’s face.

Gladio climbs on the bed and kneels at Prompto’s side. Prompto’s already flushed down to his chest and Gladio can see bite-mark bruises and scratches on his ribs and his shoulders, marks of Noct’s and Ignis’s affections. He reaches out to touch and then stops himself, glancing up at Noct instead; he gets an approving nod and folds his hands into fists resting on his knees.

“Good,” Noct says. The praise is as hot as his fire was. “You can take his pants off.” Gladio goes straight for Prompto’s belt, unbuckling and unzipping as quickly as he can. Prompto smiles and leans up on his elbow to run his fingers through Gladio’s hair.

“You can put on a better show than that, Gladio,” Noct says, hard and disapproving. “And Prompto, eyes up here.”

Prompto falls back between Noct’s legs, baring his throat to Gladio, looking up at Noct upside-down. “Sorry, your Majesty,” he says.

Noct pats the side of Prompto’s face, then lifts his head and stares at Gladio, challenge in his eyes. Gladio can only rise to it. He leans over Prompto, caging him in with hands and knees, but it’s Noct he’s listening for when he leans down to suck another mark into Prompto’s pale skin. Over the sound of Prompto’s whimpering, he thinks he hears Noct laugh quietly.

It’s enough. Gladio runs a hand down Prompto’s side and over his hip, gently working his tight jeans down over his ass. Prompto’s not wearing underwear and Gladio pauses, just for a second, to palm his cock, hot and as hard as Gladio’s own.

When he reaches down between Prompto’s cheeks his fingers meet a small bar of warm, curved metal. Prompto’s cock jumps when he hooks a finger under it and tugs.

“Iggy’s idea,” Prompto gasps, at Gladio’s surprised grunt.

“Lift his legs up, Gladiolus,” Ignis says from somewhere far away. “Give us a better view.”

So it’s full names now, that’s just great. Gladio rides out the shiver down his spine and glances up at Noct. He gets a nod, so he grabs Prompto behind the knees and lifts both of his legs to his chest. Prompto, to his credit, takes it with barely a sound. When Gladio bends down over him, his eyes are glassy already, gone wherever he goes when Noct takes control away from him. Gladio envies him for how easily he gives it up.

Gladio’s watching Noct’s body, his hands and his legs and the angle of his chin, without looking at his eyes. He doesn’t know what he’ll see there, or what he’s hoping for. He sees when Noct’s hands slide into Prompto’s hair, holding his head tight.

“Hurry up. He’s fine to take you,” Noct says. The order can only be meant for Gladio. He hooks Prompto’s legs over his shoulders, and pulls the plug, still slippery with lube, out of Prompto’s body. He doesn’t waste time after the direct order. Instead he slides in, and he’s shuddering the moment he breaches Prompto’s entrance. Prompto’s incandescently hot after the mild chill of the room.

“Get moving,” Noct says, before Gladio’s even bottomed out. “Neither of you better come until I say.”

Gladio’s first thrusts are short and hesitant, not like him at all, because he’s sure that if he goes too hard too fast they’re both going to get in trouble. Prompto gasps and clings to Gladio’s shoulders. Noct grabs Prompto’s wrists and pulls his hands away, holding them crossed in one hand while he strokes Prompto’s face with the other. Gladio braces himself over Prompto’s body and wishes Noct’s hands were on him even as he begins to fuck Prompto in earnest.

In no time at all Prompto is panting underneath him, thighs and abs tight as a bowstring as he tries not to let the inevitable happen. Gladio slows down. He tries to make his thrusts shallower, slower; it’s not what he usually aims for but the desperation in Prompto’s screwed-up expression makes him think it’s what he needs.

Noct slaps him in the face, the sting a shock and a tingling rebuke. “Stop that,” he snaps. “Give it to him hard.”

Gladio slams into Prompto’s body. He earns a whimper and keeps going, leaning down over Prompto until he’s folded in half, close enough to kiss if Noct wasn’t suddenly grabbing the hair at the back of Gladio’s neck, yanking his head up so he can’t cover Prompto’s mouth with his own. Prompto wails into the space between them, instead, nothing muffling the sound.

“Put your hand on his throat,” Noct says.

Gladio does. Prompto’s throat feels small and delicate under his palm. He’s uncomfortably aware of how easily he could break it. Maybe Prompto is too, though, because he swallows heavily and his eyes go wide.

“Choke him.”

Gladio hesitates long enough that Prompto sucks in a breath of air, and then he presses down, as slow as he can and careful not to crush anything. Prompto closes his eyes and breathes heavily, getting more strained as Gladio applies more pressure. Gladio doesn’t want to disobey, but Prompto is turning purple so damn fast.

Gladio can’t keep this up. “ _Noct_.” He says it quietly, but not quietly enough. “Majesty,” he corrects himself.

“What do you want?” Noct replies sharply.

Gladio shakes his head against the pull of Noct’s fingers in his hair. “Don’t want to hurt him,” he tries to explain. He lets his grip loose, not entirely, but enough that he hears Prompto take in a ragged breath.

“You’re not, I am. I’m just using you to do it,” Noct tells him, almost soothingly, and he lets go to scratch his nails down the back of Gladio’s neck. “That’s what you wanted, right? To get used.”

Gladio nods weakly, and he gets a harder scratch in response, nails down his spine to meet the top of the eagle’s wing at the nape of his neck, and fucked if that doesn’t get a shiver going down his spine and straight to his cock. He moans and rocks forward without meaning to. He’s staring into Prompto’s wild blue eyes as he does it, and Prompto smiles helplessly up at him, even as he struggles.

“Yeah, good. You’re gonna stay hard for me, right?” Noct asks. Gladio nods again, though he’s not sure it’s a promise he can keep; now that Noct’s touching him, he’s closer to coming than he has been all night. “You both look so good like this. Little bit longer.”

Prompto shakes his head weakly, but Noct curls his hand around the back of Gladio’s neck, and Gladio thrusts harder instead.

“Yeah, that’s it, take it,” Noct says, and he’s not talking to Gladio anymore. That same sense of _rightness_ settles over him again. He does as Noct wants, hitching Prompto’s legs up to fix his aim, and slamming into Prompto with all his strength. Prompto’s mouth opens and no sound comes out, but then Gladio feels him spasming, coming hard around Gladio’s cock, completely untouched. It’d be so easy to follow him over, and he keeps thrusting, knowing he’s seconds away.

“Gladio, _stop_.”

Gladio’s buried to the hilt in Prompto’s body and it takes his entire lifetime of discipline to stop his hips from moving, but he does. At the same moment he pulls his hand away from Prompto’s throat and Prompto gasps for air.

Noctis pushes Gladio’s shoulder, and Gladio sits back, out of his way. He’s still inside Prompto, shaking with the effort of _not_ picking him up and thrusting, but he’s being ignored now. Prompto’s eyes are all for Noct as Noct strokes his face. Slowly, Prompto’s heaving breaths calm, and his stunned expression fades into a smile.

“Didn’t I say not to come?” Noct asks, and Prompto’s eyes widen almost comically. Noct laughs at him, and he looks over to Ignis on the other bed; Gladio can usually figure out what they’re telling each other when they do that silent communication thing, but right now, he can barely concentrate on anything but following Noct’s orders.

“Okay, go have Ignis clean you up. I have to deal with the big guy,” Noctis says. He presses one quick kiss to Prompto’s lips, upside down; Prompto twitches and rolls his hips, making Gladio groan. But then, finally, he pulls himself off, sighing when Gladio slips out of him. Gladio’s dick throbs but he doesn’t dare touch himself if he wants to keep his control.

“Your Majesty, may I -“ Prompto starts, and Noct says, “Yeah, go ahead.”

Gladio’s surprised when Prompto turns to him, more so when he wraps his arms around his neck and pulls him in to kiss. It takes him a minute to get his head around what’s happening, but as soon as he does, he’s grabbing at Prompto, wrapping him in his arms to dip him backwards. Six above, he _wants_. He’s never held off this long before, and Prompto’s thigh is in between his legs, making it easy to rut against him.

“Stop, you two,” Noct says.

Prompto pulls away and Gladio stifles a moan. As Prompto slips off the bed, leaving a vast empty space, Noct tilts his head and leans back against the pillows. Gladio wants to ravish him, or worship him, he doesn’t know which, or what the difference would be.

“ _You_ earned a reward. You can pick,” Noct says. At some point he’s opened his pants, and his hand is loosely wrapped around his cock as he strokes himself off slowly.

Gladio can’t figure out where to stare, at that or at his face. “What’re my options?” he asks.

“Either you can jerk yourself off,” Noct tells him, “or I fuck your face.”

Gladio’s hand is already drifting towards his cock, but when he hears Noct’s second option, he clenches it into a fist.

Noct smirks like he _knew_ that would happen. “Looks like you know what you want already. C’mere.”

He beckons, but Gladio’s already moving to lean in and take the head of Noct’s dick in his mouth. Above him he hears Noct’s quiet groan. He lays his hands on Noct’s thighs, holding him down, spreading him open, and in retaliation Noct grabs two fistfuls of his hair.

“Don’t think you’re in charge,” Noct pants. Gladio, swirls his tongue and dips his head forward, sucking as hard as he can. Noct’s harder than Gladio’s ever felt him and he can taste bitter precome already. It’s hot as hell and he can feel his pulse in his cock, knows that he’ll come if he even relaxes for a second.

Noct pulls him closer, and Gladio swallows around him. He’s done this before - even deep throated Noct before, but not like this, utterly at Noct’s mercy. When he tugs back against Noct’s grip, Noct puts his hand on the back of Gladio’s head and shoves him all the way down.

Gladio could break free. Easy. But he doesn’t even think about trying as Noct holds him until Gladio struggles and drools around his cock. Then he’s let loose to gasp in air before Noct shoves his head back down.

And then Noct is fucking him, and all Gladio can do is keep his mouth open, while Noct takes him and uses him for himself. Like he wanted. Like he’s _always_ wanted.

Noct doesn’t bother to warn him when he’s close. He pulls his cock out of Gladio’s mouth and jerks himself a couple of times and Gladio moans as Noct’s come covers his face.

Noct lets go and Gladio collapses on the bed. He’s exhausted somehow but he can’t stop moving; every inch of his skin feels too hot and he keeps thrusting against the blanket. Noct reaches out and tugs on a lock of his hair. “Hey, stop that. You already got your reward.”

Gladio groans. He stops moving, though. It doesn’t even take any effort - Noct said it, so he does it. When Noct leans over him and traces the eagle’s wing over his shoulder with a fingertip, Gladio sighs.

“There you go,” Noct murmurs. He runs his nails over Gladio’s shoulders and pets his hair, calming him down, though he can still feel his pulse in his cock. It’s kind of okay, now. It feels like his whole body is in on it, his skin hyper-sensitive as Noct touches him, making him shiver and twitch. His heart rate slows to something near-normal. His breathing evens out, matching Noct’s.

“You did well, Shield,” Noct says, so quiet Gladio can hardly hear it. He turns his head to look up at Noct, and Noct catches his breath; Gladio smiles as he recognizes the expression on his face.


End file.
